There are many styles of portable intravenous stands available today. In general, the intravenous stand includes a base support having a set of wheels or the like and a bar extending upward from the base, wherein the intravenous delivery unit is suspended from the bar and is capable of accompanying the user during movement. The intravenous stand is preferably designed such that it is resistant to tipping over. In most cases, such a design includes a sufficiently broad base support. Unfortunately, unless the broad base support is capable of being collapsed, storage of the intravenous stands requires a substantial amount of floor space. Alternatively, the intravenous stands may be stacked upon each other during storage, however it would be preferable if lifting the stand was not required.
The present invention is directed to addressing these and other matters.